


My heart will go on

by caromitpunkt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caromitpunkt/pseuds/caromitpunkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a mix of these two prompt ideas: ‘What the fuck are you doing it’s midnight why are you playing ‘My heart will go on’ on the piano’ AU // Alternatively, ‘I’m going to lean out the window and sing along until you fucking stop and wonder who else is singing’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart will go on

**Author's Note:**

> I friend of mine asked me to write this so that’s what I did. I still need a beta since english isn’t my first language and I think that’s quite obvious for everyone who might read this. If you notice/find any mistakes (or would like to be a beta for this one/later stuff I might write), please feel free to tell me. :)  
> Also: please don't take this too seriously.

My heart will go on

 

“What the hell?” Midnight. It was midnight, when the sound of tunes from a piano woke her up, and if there was one thing Carmilla absolutely couldn’t stand, it was people interrupting her sleeping schedule. Not that she’d have one – but tonight, she just wanted to get some rest after a long working day.

 

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you…_

 

“If you’d see and feel me you wouldn’t be playing this horrible song in the middle of the goddamn night.” she groaned and pulled her pillow over her face, hoping it would make the piano sound less loud and allow her to go back to sleep.

 

_That is how I know you go ooon…_

“You don’t even wanna know how I go on right now.” the brunette hissed and threw her pillow across the room, right against the wall.

 

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between uuus_

 

“I wish there was distance and space between us, because then I wouldn’t have to deal with this cheesy bullshit in the middle of the night.” she groaned again. Why was this even that loud? Carmilla was the only one living on this floor, under her an old woman who probably already went to bed around eight pm and above her a couple with children that wasn’t at home and had asked the brunette to occasionally water their plants for a few weeks. Television and radio were both turned off. Was this noise really coming from outside, through her closed window?

 

_You have come to show you go oooon_

 

“Damn straight I will show you. I will show you how to shut the fuck up.” She swung herself out of the bed, went straight to the window and pulled it open. And there she was. Carmilla’s eyes didn’t even have to search – right in front of her, in the building across the narrow street, there was light in a room. A strawberry blonde girl was sitting there, singing and playing the piano, right behind her wide open window. From what Carmilla could tell, she was cute and definitely talented. Maybe she would be less annoying if she wouldn’t show her talent in the middle of the goddamn night.

 

_Near, far, wherever you aaaare_

  
“I’m right here,” Carmilla yelled “care to keep it quiet over there, cupcake?” Either the blonde didn’t hear her, or Carmilla just got ignored. “Or close your damn window!” she added, raising her voice. But again, there was no sign that the girl in the building across had heard her.

 

_I believe that the heart does go oooon_

_Once more you open the door…_

 

Carmilla groaned, once again. The girl seemed to be sunk in the music, not noticing anything else happening around her, including the brunette who still stood there annoyed, staring at her. The only way Carmilla could think of to make the other girl stop, was to join in and maybe manage to confuse her enough to at least notice her – so she could finally tell her to stop or at least close the window so she could finally go back to sleep.

 

_And you’re here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on…_

 

"I can’t believe I’m doing this." she sighed, before she leaned out of her window and started singing. _"Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we’re gone…"_ Carmilla stumbled, slightly surprised by how much emotion she had unintentionally put into her words. The music from across the street still hadn’t stopped but when she looked up, she saw the other girl’s surprised face looking straight at her. For some unknown reason Carmilla felt herself blushing. The blonde from across the street gave her a challenging look and in that moment, Carmilla forgot how annoyed she was. Without giving it too much thought, she went on with the song, singing the words with a powerful voice, accompanied by the still playing piano. _“Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold tooooo, in my life we’ll always go on...”_

 

The blonde had joined for the last verse and Carmilla had to admit that their voices fit perfectly well together.

 

_“Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go oooon...”_

 

Their eyes met and a soft smile appeared on the other girl’s lips. It was a peaceful moment, soft piano accords still playing in the background and both girls in some sort of trance. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of broken glass. Suddenly, the blonde stopped playing and both looked down, just to see a drunken man stumbling through their street.

Carmilla sighed. Now she felt fully awake and she knew that it would be impossible to get back to sleep for at least a few more hours. _Great. Absolutely great._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the voice that belonged to the singing girl.

 

“You have a great voice!” she shouted.

  
Carmilla felt herself blushing. What was happening here? “Thanks!” she responded. “Right back at you!”

The blonde answered with a wide smile before she disappeared from the window. Confused, Carmilla kept staring at it, just to see the other girl come back and showing her a white page with the number _307_ widely written on it. The girl seemed to have noticed the brunette’s confusion.

“That’s my apartment number!” she explained.

“Okay?”

“I thought that... maybe you’d want to come over so we could finish the song?”

Uncertainty laid in her voice and all of the sudden, she didn’t seem so confident anymore. Carmilla chuckled as she saw the girl slightly blush before she grabbed the nearest pen and wrote her name on a blank page. She doubled-checked it, making sure the blonde could read it from across the street, before she leaned out the window again, holding up her name.

“Care to tell me your name too, cupcake? It would be a little hard to come over without knowing which bell to ring.”

The girl had now a wide smile all over her face – which Carmilla found rather cute. At that point, she had decided that she definitely wanted to meet the mysterious Céline Dion-impression from across the street and maybe invite her to dinner sometime, if she happened to be as cute as she looked. Maybe.

“It’s Laura!” the girl answered. “See you in a minute!” she added, before closing her window and disappearing from Carmilla’s sight.

_What did I get myself into?_ The brunette shook her head, put on a pair of ripped jeans and grabbed her keys. _Laura from apartment 307. Got it._

In a record time of three minutes, she had reached Laura’s door, just before she opened it.

 

“ _Once more you open the door..._ ” she sung in a low voice, smirking at the short girl who stood there in front of her, laughing as Carmilla had just gone on with the song.

 

“ _And you’re here in my heart and my heart will go on and ooon..._ ” Laura continued, before letting Carmilla in.

“So little time and I already made it into your heart? I know I’m quite the girl but that was fast.” Carmilla chuckled and immediately felt the girl’s playful light hit on her left arm.

“For someone that good-looking, you’re a terrible flirt.” she pouted.

“That scrunched up face you make when you're trying to look angry is hilarious,buttercup.”

Laura rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep herself from smiling. “Wanna drink something? I don’t have a lot here but… If you like grape soda I could offer you that. Or water.”

“Soda’s fine.”

While the short girl disappeared from Carmilla’s sight, she took the time to look around. The room she was standing in clearly served as a living- and working-room and although the flat seemed to be built exactly like her own, Laura’s somehow seemed cozier and warmer than her own. Carmilla felt somehow relieved. The blonde had called her good-looking – okay, and a terrible flirt – but still, she didn’t seem completely uninterested in her. They hadn’t talked a lot yet, but Carmilla could tell that there was potential for long and deep discussions with the girl. She needed someone to challenge her and Laura seemed to be someone who could do just that.

 

“So um… the piano’s in my bedroom. I mean… if you still want to play the end of the song.”

“Only if you explain to me why on earth you were playing that song in the middle of the night in the first place.”

“I couldn’t sleep and I thought that… wait, did I wake you?”

Carmilla nodded.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I just thought that maybe fresh air could help me sleep better and I didn’t think anyone would hear me play or sing, since I thought that other people would already be asleep, which you totally were and-“

Laura’s rambling was cut by Carmilla’s soft lips, which had suddenly met hers. The brunette didn’t put a lot of thought in her act. She just wanted to stop the other girl from talking that much – technically it was really early in the morning right now, and Carmilla had never been a morning person. Not even at 1am. Right when she started panicking about whether she should have asked Laura if this was even okay for her, she felt the blonde pulling her closer.

 

They didn’t know how long they both stood there kissing, but it was Laura who broke the silence after they finally pulled apart.

“Wow…” she said. “Terrible flirt but really good kisser. Like… really good.” she added.

Carmilla chuckled. “I’ve been told so.”

Laura rolled her eyes at her, for the second time that night. “Way to ruin the moment. And don’t flatter yourself too much.” she said. “So… What about the song? We can sing the last few verses and you can spend the night here and I’ll make you breakfast in the morning as an apology for waking you up. I mean… like not _spend the night_ spend the night. I just thought that my bed is big enough so you could sleep with me and- oh my god. Not actually _sleep with me_. I mean-“

“Laura.” Carmilla cut her off. “You’re rambling again. Don’t get me wrong, it’s really cute but I’m afraid if I don’t stop you we’ll still be standing here in two hours.” She smiled as the girl blushed. “But sharing a bed is fine with me and breakfast sounds good.”

Laura relaxed and returned the smile. “Good.” she said, before grabbing Carmilla’s hand and leading her into her bedroom. The one where she had been sitting in when Carmilla saw her for the first time, about an hour ago.

 

This time, Laura made sure her window was closed before sitting down on the piano, rearranging the music sheets. “Ready?” she asked and Carmilla nodded in response. After playing a few chords, both girls started with the last few verses of the song, both voices in perfect harmony.

 

_You’re here, there’s nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We’ll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and ooon..._

The moment was perfect and Carmilla knew, that she would definitely ask Laura out. Everything had happened really fast between them, but her heart already made the decision for her, and from what she could tell, Laura seemed to feel the same way. After the last notes were played, Laura stood up and leaned close against the brunette. “You know what? I think I’m gonna stick with what I sang earlier.” she said with a low voice and earned a questioning look. “I think you really already made it into my heart.” she whispered in Carmilla’s ear.

When she leaned back, they were both smiling, knowing that their hearts had truly gone on.

 

_~The end.~_


End file.
